La flor más bella
by sayuri uchia
Summary: Se cuenta que el en reino de Konoha un príncipe joven de nombre Sasuke Uchiha con Cabellos azabache ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas y piel tan blanca como nieve, De la región norte de Este gran reino iba ser coronada emperador, pero el acuerdo con la Ley, el debía casarse.


Se cuenta que el en reino de Konoha un príncipe joven de nombre Sasuke Uchiha con

Cabellos azabache ojos negros como la noche sin estrellas y piel tan blanca como nieve,

De la región norte de Este gran reino iba ser coronada emperador, pero el acuerdo con la

Ley, el debía casarse.

Sabiendo eso el príncipe Sasuke decidió hacer una competencia entre muchachas y

Donceles del reino para ver quien seria digna de su protesta. Al día siguiente el

Príncipe Sasuke anuncio que se llevaría acabo una celebración especial para las

Pretendientes y lanzaría un desafío.

Una hermosa mujer de piel clara un poco acanelada de cabellos rojos que servía en el

Palacio hacia muchos años atrás, escucho los comentarios de los preparativos para la

Celebración, sintió una leve tristeza por que sabia que su joven hijo le tenia un gran

Amor al Príncipe. Al llegar a su humilde casa le contó los hechos a su joven hijo, de piel

Acanelada cabello rubio un poco alborotado hermosos ojos azules con tres extraña

Marquitas cada mejilla que asemejaban a un lindo felino, la pelirroja se sorprendió

Al saber que el quería ir a la celebración. Sin poder creerlo le pregunto.

-¿Naruto, que vas hacer allá?-decía la pelirroja con cara de preocupación-todas las

Muchachas y donceles más bellos y ricos estarán allí. Sácate esa idea de la cabeza, se

Que estas sufriendo pero no hagas el sufrimiento se vuelva una locura.

-No querida madre, no estoy sufriendo y no estoy loco ttebayou-le respondió –yo se que

Jamás seré escogido por el príncipe pero al menos estaré con el unos momentos, y esto

Me hará muy "feliz" por la noche llego el rubio al palacio con el mas bello y sencillo

Kimono color naranja con un Obi color amarillo y allí estaban todas las muchachas y

Donceles, con los mas bellos kimonos, con las bellas joyas y con las determinas

Intenciones.

Entonces el príncipe finalmente anuncio el desafío: Daré a cada una de ustedes un

Semilla. Aquella que me traiga la flor más bella dentro de seis meses será futura

Emperatriz o mi lindo emperador del gran reino de Konoha y así todas mujeres como

Los donceles se retiraron del palacio con su semilla.

El tiempo paso y el dulce joven, como no tenía mucha habilidad en la jardinería

Cuidaba con mucha paciencia y amor, pues sabia que si la belleza de la flor surgiría

Como su amor no tenia que preocuparse con el resultado.

Pasaron tres meses y nada broto, el joven intento todo lo posible pero no había nacido nada. Día tras día veía más lejos su sueño, pero su amor era mas profundo.

Por fin pasaron los seis meses y nada broto. Consiente de su gran esfuerzo y dedicación

Naruto le comunico a su madre que sin importar la circunstancias el iría al palacio solo

Para estar cerca príncipe por unos momentos.

En la hora señalada estaba con su pequeña macetita vacía. Las y los demás

Pretendientes tenían una flor más bella que la otra de varias formas colores y tamaños.

El estaba tan impactado por tan bellas flores y finalmente llego el momento esperado

El príncipe observaba a cada pretendiente con su flor con mucho cuidado y atención

Una por una así anuncio el resultado.

-¡tu! rubio doncel de la maceta vacía será mi futuro esposo-señalaba el príncipe.

Todos los presentes tuvieron las más inesperadas expresiones. Nadie entendía por que

El, que no había cultivado nada y entonces el príncipe les explico:

-el fue el único que cultivo la flor que lo hizo digno de convertirse en mi emperador por

Que el cultivo: la flor de la honestidad. Por que todas las semillas que entregue eran

Estériles.

Pasaron tres meses la boda

-Sasuke Uchiha... ¿aceptas a Naruto Uzumaki como tu doncel, para cuidarlo y

Respetarlo, para amarlo y protegerlo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza como en

La pobreza?-le decía el padre al príncipe

-aceptó- contestaba el príncipe

-Naruto Uzumaki… ¿acepta al Sasuke Uchiha como su esposo, para amarlo y

respetarlo, para estar a su lado en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza como

en la pobreza?-

-acepto- contestaba el joven doncel

-muy bien, por el poder que me es conferido... yo los declaro marido y doncel... ya

puede besar al novio- y luego de esto Naruto se abalanza a los brazos de Sasuke para

besarse con amor todo el reino despidió a la dulce pareja.

En una habitación se encontraba un pequeña maceta donde brotaban unos pequeños

tallos.

Fin


End file.
